


Delinquent

by Neoneiri



Series: Yookim shots [6]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Delinquent!Kim Jongkook, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, New student!Yoo Jae Suk, Slow Burn, bottom yoo jaesuk, love and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoneiri/pseuds/Neoneiri
Summary: “I’ve never seen you around here. Are you new?” He spoke, watching with amusement as the boy shyly nodded from the floor. He bent down and extended his arms, making the boy flinch and tightly shut his eyes. I will never hurt you, he thought, as he gently placed the glasses on his face.
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Series: Yookim shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043823
Kudos: 9





	Delinquent

The hallways were buzzing with young people as they all tried to get to their destinations. Small groups of students from all kinds of backgrounds hung together, smiling and laughing as they continued on. But once he appeared they would all cower in fear, bowing their heads low and trying to make themselves smaller to prevent getting preyed on. 

Kim Jongkook was very much used to these reactions towards him. Even if he was quite young, he was capable of taking over the whole school with zero complaints from the students. His strong build and character gave him such an advantage, and he made sure to use his strength to scare them all. It was so much fun to bully them into submission, having them bow to his will. 

Usually it was people that tried to act tough around others, beating the weak just to prove a point. Oh how he hated those kinds of people. 

Kim Jongkook made sure to target them. He didn’t care about any of them, and with giddiness he would just pick on the one he felt like bothering. It was for the greater good after all, but the whole school in return began to fear him for his work.

He had heard about the rumors of him being a psychopath, a heartless monster who was just there to make their lives as miserable as possible. And to an extent, this was literally his life. 

He couldn’t deny the spur of excitement he felt when he had someone cowering in fear, treating him as the most important person in the world. It was exhilarating, and he loved how much power he held. 

But unlike the popular opinion, Kim Jongkook did have a heart. 

However, his gentleness was reserved to only a few. Many have learned this through the years spent as Kim Jongkook’s classmates. They took notice of how he was nice to those that were nice to him. 

Kim Jongkook was nice to some, and he made sure to protect those he cherished the most.

*  
Running High, 3rd year, late Summer 

The sound of loud taunts and pleas resounding through the hall made Jongkook raise a thin eyebrow as his curiosity was spiked. 

He could make out from the sounds that some poor soul was getting picked on by others, and even if he tried to ignore it, a part of him was getting frustrated by the commotion. 

With a frustrated sigh and a roll of eyes, Kim Jongkook pushed off the wall he was leaning against, making a dismissive gesture towards Ha Donghoon and Yang Sechan, two of the younger students that were extremely loyal to him since the beginning. Both boys bowed down, quickly turning to leave.

He put his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans, and started walking towards the scene. As he got nearer he took notice of two guys laughing and taunting as they pushed and pulled a slim form.

One of them pushed the boy to the floor, and the other leaned down and took some black framed glasses off of the boys face. The boy tried standing up to get them back, but was pushed back down as his backpack was taken from him.

Jongkook watched as the others laughed at how disoriented the boy looked without the glasses, taunting him as they pulled on the dark locks of hair.

The boy gave a hiss at the pain, and surprisingly gave one of them a kick. The bully made a huff, and the other one quickly grabbed the boy by the arms, apparently infuriated by the kick and trying to beat him up.

The sound of a deep chuckle made the three of them look up. Kim Jongkook watched in amusement as the two idiots paled in fear, while the boy looked at them in confusion. Jongkook walked to them, and with a smile on his face he addressed them. 

“What do you think you are doing in my school? I thought I had made it clear that the only one doing any beating here is me. Or did you idiots forget about that? Because I can gladly help you remember your places.” 

Both guys quickly shook their heads, bowing down as they let go of the boy, making him fall to the ground. The boy only gave a quiet “ah” at the impact, and watched in confusion as the other two dropped his things and quickly fled the scene. 

What the hell just happened?

The heavy footsteps and shadow looming over him made the boy turn around, looking up at the person who had scared his assaultants away. His eyes widened as he took in the strong build of the other standing near him. His school uniform was worn incorrectly, the white button up untucked and not completely buttoned all the way, the sleeves strained against the strong arm muscle. He wore black ripped pants, his hair messy against his forehead. The guy's image screamed trouble at him, and all he could think at that moment was I am screwed. 

Jongkook watched the boy silently, noticing the slight shake of his form. He took in the features of this unknown boy. The kind dark eyes, the pointed nose, the neat, black shiny hair, and the full red lips. Such delicate, kind features. The more he stared at him the more he felt warmth spreading through his chest. 

For the first time, Kim Jongkook felt desperate hope inside of him. His heart hammered rapidly against his chest, and the feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach took over. He needed to know more. He picked up the black framed glasses from the floor and approached the boy even more, making him panic and scurry away.

“I’ve never seen you around here. Are you new?” He spoke, watching with amusement as the boy shyly nodded from the floor. He bent down and extended his arms, making the boy flinch and tightly shut his eyes. I will never hurt you, he thought, as he gently placed the glasses on his face. 

The boy shyly opened his eyes as he felt the glasses touch his face. He was met with the dark stare of the guy who had scared the others without even lifting a finger. They were terrified of him, and that could only mean one thing.

He bit his lip worriedly, thinking about how the guy in front of him said that this was his school. He was new here, but he already understood how things work. Anything he wants he gets. He is the strongest here, and if I upset him he will make me pay. 

He felt a strong hand on his face, and the boy quickly jerked away. Jongkook watched how he moved away from his touch, feeling hurt. He stood up, and offered a hand. The boy looked at it with distrust, and after some hesitation he warrily took it. 

Kim Jongkook showed a provocative smile, and the boy looked down, trembling.

“What’s your name?”

The question made him look up, and after a few seconds he answered with a shaky, gentle voice.

“Y-yoo Jae Suk… m-my name i-is Yoo Jae Suk.”

There was silence after this. The boy, Yoo Jae Suk, looked down and swallowed saliva, seemingly nervous and scared in front of the other boy. Jongkook quietly repeated the name, letting the words softly roll from his mouth. As strange as it was, he liked it. 

Jae Suk was thinking whether or not he should run away. The strong build of the other was intimidating, and from what had happened he could tell that it was dangerous standing near him. On the other hand he had helped him, but he might have just done it to bother him himself. Whatever it was, his senses were going off, the alarm in his brain repeating DANGER DANGER. He had to leave.

“I-thank you for your help. I-I appreciate what you did, b-but I must go. I still haven’t found my way through here.”

Jae Suk gave a deep bow to show his appreciation, quickly grabbing his backpack off the floor and turning to leave.

Kim Jongkook was a bit bothered by how quickly the other seemed to want to leave. He quickly grabbed Jae Suk by his arm, making the boy take a step back in shock. His last step made him hit a wall, and Jongkook pulled him by his waist. Yoo Jae Suk was shaken by the sudden close distance, his nose nearly touching Jongkook's. Jongkook smiled down at him, tightening his embrace as he whispered teasingly in his ear “But you don’t even know my name.” 

Jae Suk tried to remain calm at the sudden act. His heart was beating fast, and he was trying not to panic. He should have just run as fast as he could, maybe then he wouldn’t be in such a horrible situation. The corners of Kim Jongkook’s mouth raised as he gently caressed the pale cheek with his knuckles, and Jae Suk tried his best to not push him away.

It was during late summer in which Yoo Jae Suk met Kim Jongkook, the strong boy making him afraid in an instant. He remembers the feeling of warm breath against his ear as the other gently whispered My name is Kim Jongkook...Welcome to my school. 

*  
Running High, 3rd year, Autumn 

When Kim Jongkook met Yoo Jae Suk he hadn’t expected any real change from him. At the time he had seemed extremely shy and nervous in front of him. He remembers when he had pushed him against the wall, closing the distance as he whispered his name in his ear. Yoo Jae Suk had trembled in his arms, and with a weak voice he had said Please let me go. Jongkook had chuckled at that, and slowly unhanded him. He then turned to leave, but loudly said I have no interest in bothering you. But watch your back from others. He didn’t wait for any response, and left the boy to gather himself.

From that day, Jongkook had left feeling extremely giddy and dreamy. He had loved the boy’s shyness, and the small frame pressed against him made him excited. He hadn’t known why the boy had this effect on him, but he found himself daydreaming about kind dark eyes framed by black glasses. 

After a month, Kim Jongkook had made sure to observe the boy. Yoo Jae Suk was in his same grade level, only a few months older than himself. He was very neat and clean, his uniform placed correctly, his hair parted neatly. He took notice of how he also seemed very kind and unproblematic. He was perfect in that aspect.

Kim Jongkook also noticed how his initial shyness melted away. Jae Suk still got shy and nervous, but it was usually when he would come around. When he was with others he was loud, speaking about anything he had in mind with passion. 

Yoo Jae Suk quickly made it into the student council, and Kim Jongkook watched as the kind soul won the hearts of others. 

He couldn’t deny the fact that he hated how others looked at the class president. Lee Kwangsoo and Ji Suk Jin, each from different levels, had become close to Jae Suk in a short time. The three of them laughed together, enjoying each other’s company. 

Kim Jongkook especially took notice of how Kwangsoo in particular doted on Jae Suk. His eyes shined with warmth and admiration whenever he looked at him, and he always made sure to make the boy as comfortable as possible. 

Those two were almost inseparable. Kwangsoo followed Jae Suk around like a lost puppy, and Jae Suk didn’t seem to mind. There was no time for Jongkook to make his move, and frustration quickly became a feeling he felt whenever he glanced at the two. 

Today would be different though. He would get Jae Suk on his own, even if he had to scare poor Kwangsoo away. 

He had memorized Jae Suk’s routine here. Yoo Jae Suk was a goody-two-shoes, getting straight A’s and helping others around. He had some small meetings with the rest of the student council, then he would work with the student union on some small projects, and when classes were all done he would spend some time in the library, up until about six, when he would finally walk home either alone or accompanied by Lee Kwangsoo. 

Jongkook today decided to wait for him outside of the school building, leaning against the wall as he pulled a cigarette out. The other students that were still around doing after school activities discreetly watch him, confused as to why the delinquent was patiently waiting outside. Jongkook only gave them a hard stare, and they hurriedly turned away. 

After what felt like an eternity and Jae Suk hadn’t come out, Jongkook started to wonder if maybe he had missed the other boy. It was already half past six, and he had never seen Yoo Jae Suk leave the school this late. Maybe Jae Suk had decided to leave right at the sound of the bell, and Jongkook being a fool had decided to wait outside rather than see the other boy’s move. 

Jongkook gave a huff, and with a frown on his face he threw the cigarette on the floor, stomping on it. He pushed off the wall and stretched a bit, when the front doors busted open and loud laughter echoed around. He turned to look and that unstoppable fast beating in his chest started up again. Yoo Jae Suk had finally come out, carrying some books as Lee Kwangsoo and a girl followed right behind him.

“You two will seriously drive me crazy, you know? It’s always so hard watching the two. And you Kwangsoo-ya, whenever I try to speak you won’t even listen to me! At least Somin pays attention to my words. Aish, really, you two are a lost cause.”

Jongkook watched in silence as Kwangsoo and the girl, who he assumed was Somin, started to whine and playfully pull on Jae Suk’s blazer. Jae Suk only laughed and tried to pull away from the touch, squirming around only to bump right into Jongkook’s chest. 

The trio stopped in their tracks once they saw what had happened, Jae Suk quickly backing away as the younger kids hid behind him. The three looked so scared, and for a moment Jongkook wanted to show them that he wasn’t going to hurt them, but instead he leveled Jae Suk and addressed him.

“Ya, be careful. Don’t go bumping into people out here. You are lucky that the one you bumped into was me.”

Jae Suk glanced at his two companions, and from their looks they really wanted to differ. Bumping into the school's notary delinquent was the worst thing that could happen. Jongkook ignored their looks, and instead bent down to pick up the books that Jae Suk had dropped after their collision. He inspected the red cover of the first one, and after briefly looking at the other he handed them back to Jae Suk. Jae Suk took them with shaky hands, looking extremely confused.

“T-thank you. I am sorry that I bumped into you, we’ll be on our way.”

The three students bowed down, but before they could leave Jongkook stopped them.

“Class president, where are you going?”

Jae Suk nervously glanced at him, thinking that Kim Jongkook wanted to beat him up. Somin and Kwangsoo watched worriedly, wondering if something was about to happen.

“I-I’m headed to the bus stop, to take the bus home. I’m already late, and my parents are probably worried.”

Jongkook’s lips lifted at the words, identifying them as Yoo Jae Suk’s way of trying to appease him. The three must think I’m gonna beat them, huh. 

“I’ll walk you there. It’s already dark, and it’s not safe around here. Are you two headed the same way?” 

Kwangsoo and Somin shook their heads, afraid after being addressed by the delinquent. Jongkook clicked his tongue and started to walk, stopping only when he noticed that Jae Suk wasn’t following. He turned around and gave him an expectant look. 

“Well? Are you coming?” 

Kwangsoo and Somin looked worriedly at Jae Suk, and the boy tried to give them a smile to calm them down. He swallowed and nodded. 

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll see you both tomorrow. Take care.” 

The two young students gave him a worried smile, and watched as their friend caught up to the delinquent, both now walking side by side. 

“The class president must have been very busy today. You came out extremely late.”

Jae Suk glanced at him, his mind racing with thoughts of him not getting home today. Kim Jongkook is really going to beat me. Good thing the dongsaengs left safely, I would have never forgiven myself if they got hurt because of me. Aish, I should be more careful. 

“You know you don’t have to be so nervous around me right? I’ve told you that I have no interest in hurting you in any way. If I did I would have done so on our first meeting.” 

The young man said nothing at this.

“You must have heard the rumors then. You always seem so terrified of me.” 

Jae Suk remained quiet for a moment, and after slight hesitation he spoke.

“I-I’ve heard the rumors, but I’ve seen the amount of power you hold. You were able to fend off those older kids without even lifting a finger. That must say something about you, right? And as class president I was able to see all your infractions. It is extremely interesting, but at the same time terrifying. I don’t want any problems here, yet you seem keen on trying to interact with me.”

Kim Jongkook simply smiled.

“Also, I want to thank you again for saving me on the first day. I don’t understand why you did it, but I am grateful.”

“Can’t a guy just be nice without any ulterior motive?” Jae Suk gave him a look, and Jongkook chuckled. “Alright, I do want something. I want to know more about you.”

Jae Suk opened his eyes wide, surprised at the words. He stopped walking and gave a puzzled look.

“Why?” 

Jongkook pulled on his arm, making Jae Suk walk again. Soon they arrived at the stop, and both stood together.

“Well class president, just as you find my infractions interesting, I find you interesting. Now, tell me about yourself.”

“There isn’t much about me. I came here from the neighboring school, after my father got promoted at Infinite Company. I have a younger sister, but she is in a lower grade level than me. Is that enough?”

Jongkook shook his head, and with a provocative smile responded.

“Are you dating anyone?”

Jae Suk again looked surprised, his cheeks turning a bright red at the question. 

“I-I d-don’t see why I should answer that question! I-it’s none of your business!”

Jae Suk turned his head away from Jongkook, trying to hide his blush from him. Jongkook took his waist, and with a strong hand took his face and made him look at him. 

“So you won’t tell me?”

Jae Suk shyly looked at him, nervous at the sudden closeness. Jongkook stared at the dark eyes, waiting for a response. Instead, the sound of a phone ring cut the intimate air, and Jae Suk pushed Jongkook away, reaching for his cellphone with shaky hands. Jongkook glanced at the screen, frowning at the name and staring hard at Jae Suk.

“Tch, fine. I’ll make the question easier. Are you dating Lee Kwangsoo?”

Jae Suk looked at the floor, and with a soft voice answered.

“...I also don’t see why I should answer that.”

Jongkook clenched his fists, annoyed at the response. The phone kept on ringing, but Jae Suk didn’t dare to answer, feeling the tense atmosphere. Once the phone stopped ringing, Jae Suk turned away, noticing the bus arriving. He began walking there, but was pulled back into Jongkook’s arms, warm lips slightly pressing against his. 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to tell me, but I will find out,” murmured Jongkook against the red lips. Both boys looked into each other's eyes until Jongkook let him go, turning around and leaving after making his intentions clear. Jae Suk watched him leave in a daze, his shaking fingers slightly touching his lips. The beeping from the bus pulled him out of his daze, and Jae Suk quickly gathered his things, blushing. The sky soon darkened, and the memory only remained.

*  
After the incident, Jae Suk had confronted Jongkook in school. He had gathered all the courage to do so, but couldn’t even hold the conversation after Jongkook had teased him.

Was that your first kiss mister president? 

Jae Suk had blushed at those words, pushing the other aside and running away. Jongkook took in the others behavior, and the fluttering began again. What if it was his first kiss? 

Soon after this, Jongkook had begun to hang around the other boy, either in class or in any other place he could. Jae Suk had first tried to ignore him, but when he realized Jongkook wouldn’t bring the incident up he began responding to him. The others soon noticed how Jongkook would bring small offerings to the other boy. Candy, books, drinks. Jae Suk had first denied any of these gifts, but soon caved in. A sort of friendship started to bloom, both getting closer to each other. Small skinships (mostly from Jongkook), more laughter, more jokes.The others did find such behavior weird, but didn’t dare to question it.

In the short time that he had spent with the other, Jongkook couldn’t deny what he wanted now. Both of them were so much different from each other. Jae Suk was naturally kind, helping anyone he could, following the rules and taking care of his education, while Jongkook loved fighting, breaking the rules and scaring anyone he could. 

Such undeniable differences, but Jongkook cherished them. He loved how perfect the other was, his personal angel. Whenever he was with him he longed for soft kisses, warm hugs, and sweet touches with the older boy. But he could wait. 

Today, like the other days,Jongkook found Jae Suk sitting under a tree, reading while munching on an apple. He noticed how he quietly kept glancing at a table where a beautiful girl sat alone. His heart clenched at the thought of Jae Suk liking someone else. He was still sensitive about Jae Suk and Kwangsoo’s relationship, but he was now used to the young boy. It was now common seeing Jae Suk being warm to those he called friends. 

Jongkook had learned during this time that Jae Suk had a special kind of relationship with Ji Suk Jin, Song Jihyo, Jeon Somin, and Lee Kwangsoo. These four were the people Jae Suk considered his closest friends, and if they were special to him Jongkook would respect them and treat them nicely. 

However, he still hadn’t figured out if Jae Suk was dating Kwangsoo, or anyone for that matter. The YooLee brothers were very touchy with each other, holding hands and hitting each other jokingly. But whenever he asked Jae Suk he would always respond that Kwangsoo was just his favorite maknae. 

He had seen a girl ask Jae Suk out before. Lee Hyori, one of the younger girls, had been very open about her liking towards Jae Suk. The two had a close friendship, but Hyori had made her feelings clear. Jae Suk simply smiled and told her he wasn’t it. A few weeks after the gentle rejection, a tall boy by the name of Sangsoon had started courting her. The both of them were now in a relationship, and the couple was very close to Jae Suk.

Jongkook silently observed Jae Suk, glancing occasionally at the table with the girl. Jae Suk hadn’t noticed his presence, too engrossed in watching the girl while appearing to be reading. The girl was very beautiful. Long dark hair flowing neatly, soft eyes and soft lips. She was perfect in a sense, and Jongkook felt that uncomfortable churn again.

Jongkook could hear Jae Suk whispering quietly, but he couldn’t decipher what the class president was saying. He decided to make his presence known, so he cleared his throat, making the dark haired boy jump and look up at him.

“What are you doing hyung?” 

Jae Suk put his finger on his lip, quietly asking for him to be quiet. He patted the spot next to him, and Jongkook sat next to him. Jae Suk didn’t say anything, and both sat there, quietly observing the scene.

A few seconds later Kwangsoo approached the girl, shyly talking to her as he handed her something. Jae Suk grasped Jongkook’s hand in his, squeezing as he excitedly watched his dongsaeng talk to the girl.

Jongkook kept on watching the scene, confused as to what was going on. The girl looked at the box handed to her, and after a few seconds she smiled, standing up and hugging Kwangsoo, giving him a soft kiss to the corner of his lip.

Jongkook suddenly felt that air had left his body. Jae Suk had thrown himself at him, hugging him while happily chanting YES YES YES. Jongkook was still very much confused, but he hugged Jae Suk back, quietly enjoying the warm touch. After a few seconds, Jae Suk pulled apart looking embarrassed. Jongkook decided to not bring it up, and instead questioned him about what he had observed.

“So hyung, what just happened?”

Jae Suk smiled and excitedly responded.

“Kwangsoo finally confessed! I’ve been telling him to do it for ages now. You see, ever since I met him he has had this huge crush on Sunbin. I promised that I would help in any way I could, but he kept ignoring me! I understand that he was nervous, but it was noticeable how much Sunbin liked him! I’m so glad that he did it though! Now Sominnie is the only one left, but I don’t think she is ready.” 

Jongkook kept listening to him talk, but he couldn’t process anything. His heart started beating fast at the realization that Jae Suk was only helping two of his dongsaengs, and that no one had stolen the boy's heart yet. His stomach did flips again, and without thinking he leaned in, kissing Jae Suk softly, effectively shutting him up.

Just as quickly as he kissed him, Jongkook quickly stood up, smiling down at the confused boy. He only winked, and just like the last time, Kim Jongkook left, leaving an embarrassed Jae Suk behind.

*  
Winter

Yoo Jae Suk didn’t know what to make out of his and Jongkook’s relationship. During the past few months both had shared what can be defined a friendship. He can’t deny that he had been very much terrified of the delinquent. As time progressed he had seen a kind side to Kim Jongkook. The bad boy still got into fights, showing up to school with bruises and cuts, but once he was with him warm smiles and caring touches replaced the harsh, brutal one’s.

He wasn’t stupid. Jae Suk had noticed that Kim Jongkook was only nice and warm to him. He showed respect to Jae Suk’s friends, but his caring and sweet side was reserved solely to Jae Suk.

Jae Suk had also noticed that Jongkook seemed to enjoy touching him. It wasn’t anything big, but Kim Jongkook would frequently link arms with him, lean on him, grab his hand or waist. Jae Suk had been uncomfortable with it at first, but once he noticed the touches wouldn’t stop he decided to just accept them. 

He also couldn’t ignore the fact that Kim Jongkook frequently kissed him. After the kiss under the tree, Jongkook had made a point to steal kisses once in a while. Whether they were during lunch, break, outside, or school hours, Kim Jongkook always kissed him. 

And Jae Suk enjoyed those kisses. 

He turned in bed, looking out the window of his bedroom as the snow fell outside through the dark night. Winter break had come, and Jae Suk had barely seen Jongkook. As embarrassing as it was, Yoo Jae Suk had to admit that he missed the bad boy. 

Jongkook had always made a point to treat him nicely, making sure that he was always comfortable and that no one bothered him. He usually made a show of being annoyed, but he could quietly admit to himself that Jongkook’s care made him feel safe.

Jae Suk closed his eyes and turned onto his back, sinking further into the warmth of his blankets. He had almost fallen asleep when he was startled by a quiet knock on his window. He sat up and grabbed his glasses from his nightstand, standing up and warrily approaching the locked window.

When he was near he quickly recognized the strong outline of the young man he was once afraid of. He opened the window, and Kim Jongkook came in. 

“Ya, Kim Jongkook, what are you doing here at this time?! Have you lost your mind or-!”

Jae Suk couldn’t finish his sentence because he was quickly tackled onto his bed by the strong boy. Jongkook looked at him in the eyes, then quietly whispered a sorry before taking his lips with his.

Jae Suk opened his eyes in surprise, the feeling of his mouth being devoured making him shiver in unknown pleasure. Jongkook prodded his mouth with his tongue, invading the sweet mouth and exploring the wet cavity like he had always wanted to. Jae Suk moaned at the unknown feeling, starting to feel a tingling on his lower body. 

Jongkook slightly separated their lips, breathing hard as he looked at his hyung. Jae Suk was panting hard, his eyes glistening and his mouth red from their passionate kiss. 

“I’m sorry hyung, but I couldn’t resist anymore.”

Jongkook again kissed him, then moved his lips down the pale neck, kissing and biting at it. Jae Suk moaned again, and bit his lip hard to stop the obscene noises leaving his mouth. He grasped tightly at the black jacket Jongkook was wearing, and threw his head back when he felt a strong hand cupping his manhood. He weakly pushed at Jongkook’s chest, and the delinquent stopped his ministrations. After a short silence, Jae Suk nervously looked away, softly whispering to him.

“I-I have never done s-something like this. I-I don’t know what to do...” 

Jongkook softly smiled and caressed his pale cheek, rubbing his thumb over the red bottom lip.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. Just tell me, would you like me to make love to you?”

Jae Suk closed his eyes as he breathed heavily. Jongkook had always been open about his attraction to him. The touches, the kisses, the small gifts. It intimidated him at first, expecting to just be forced by the other into doing something he didn’t want to. But now, Yoo Jae Suk was sure that Jongkook’s intentions were real. And Kim Jongkook had slowly but surely stolen his heart.

Jongkook awaited silently for an answer, and after a long time with pure silence he took a sharp breath, thinking that the older boy was silently rejecting him. He pulled himself off him, and stood up, turning and heading for the window he had come in through. When he was about to climb out he felt two arms wrapping around him, the slim body of Jae Suk pressing to his back.

“D-don’t leave...I...I want you to make l-love to me…”

Jongkook’s eyes widen at the shaky response, his heart beating faster against his ribcage. He turned around and grabbed Jae Suk’s face, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

Jongkook guided Jae Suk to the bed, never breaking the kiss. They both fell on it, Jongkook landing on top and fitting his body between his hyungs thighs. He moved his hands up the slim body, caressing anywhere he could. They broke the kiss and Jongkook again kissed Jae Suk’s neck, nibbling on it and softly biting Jae Suk’s ear. Jae Suk turned his head to the side, giving access to his neck and moaning softly. The strong boy stopped for a moment and straightened up. He quickly removed his jacket and shirt, revealing his toned and scared body. Jae Suk propped himself up, looking at the strong body in front him. With a shaky hand he softly touched the abs, running his fingers through the muscles and carefully tracing the scars that littered across tanned skin. He got to one that ran right across the middle and sat up to softly kiss it.

Jongkook watched enthralled by the other, his heart fluttering with warmth. His want for him had increased, and he now couldn’t wait. He pushed him away to take his lips again, reaching down and pulling Jae Suk’s cotton shirt from his body. The pale, slim body of the class president was exposed to him, and Jongkook traced his fingers across the milky skin, shuddering at how soft it felt. He leaned down and kissed from his chest down to his stomach, making Jae Suk arch against him. 

He continued to bite and lick the white skin, moving up and taking a pink nub into his mouth. Jae Suk covered his mouth with his hand to quiet down his voice. He had never felt like this before, and the tingling in his abdomen was increasing. Jongkook kept licking the nub, biting and sucking on it, while his hand played with the other one, making Jae Suk groan and curl at the pleasure. 

“Ahhnng...K-kookjong, I-I t-think I’m gonna c-come…” said Jae Suk, clenching his teeth and grasping his bed sheets tightly. Jongkook gave a last lick and sat up, stroking at his hyungs still clothed manhood, making Jae Suk gasp. 

“I want you to come for me.”

Jongkook watched as Jae Suk threw his head back and his body convulsed. After a few seconds, Jae Suk slumped down, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. Jongkook stroked the older boy’s inner thigh, waiting for him to calm down. 

“Did that feel good?”

Jae Suk slightly opened his eyes and looked at him, parting his lips and softly nodding in response. 

“Would you like to continue?” 

Jae Suk once again nodded, and Jongkook bent down to kiss him. He again invaded his mouth with his tongue, and Jae Suk felt as Jongkook removed his cotton pants, leaving him now completely naked. Jongkook stood up and looked at him with adoration, stroking the thin waist.

“You are very beautiful hyung.”

Jae Suk blushed at the words, looking away as Jongkook started to pull his pants down. After a few seconds of rustling, Jongkook climbed on top of Jae Suk softly kissing Jae Suk as he stroked himself. 

“Do you have any lube or lotion?”

Jae Suk pointed to his night table, and Jongkook reached and grabbed a small bottle. He kissed Jae Suk again, and gently flipped him onto his abdomen, putting a pillow below and gently asking him to prop himself. Jae Suk once again reden, embarrassed by the position, and buried his face between his arms.

“I know this might be embarrassing for you, but it will make it easier. This will hurt you, but I’ll be as gentle as possible.”

Jongkook slowly inserted a finger, gently moving it inside and waiting for his hyung to get used to it. Jae Suk hissed at the sudden burn. His body wasn’t used to the intrusion, and it hurt. When he felt another finger his body clenched, trying to get rid of them. Jae Suk bit his lip at the pain, and Jongkook quickly bent down and grabbed the older boy’s prick, stroking it to distract him from the pain.

“Relax yourself hyung. It will feel better.”

He kissed the beautiful pale back, stroking him as he gently prepared him. Jae Suk moaned at the stimulation, forgetting about the pain and pushing against the fingers. When Jongkook had prepared him enough he slowly pulled the fingers out and turned Jae Suk over, pulling his legs apart and sitting between them. Jae Suk looked nervous, and Jongkook softly kissed him, caressing his face.

“Don’t worry hyung, I would never hurt you.”

Jongkook softly pushed inside the slim body, groaning in pleasure as the tight hole took him in. Jae Suk arched and moaned, feeling both pleasure and pain at the intrusion. He clutched at Jongkook’s back, biting his lip as tears of pain streamed down his pale cheeks. Jongkook softly kissed his face, hugging him close and waiting for him to settle. After some minutes Jongkook gently pulled his hips back, thrusting back in and repeating the motion. 

Jae Suk hugged him harder, moving his hands against the strong arms and back and finally wrapping his fingers on the soft brown hair. 

“I-it...I-t feels s-so good…ahh, don’t...don’t stop!” 

Jongkook’s thrusts became erratic at this, and Jae Suk cried out in pleasure. He felt Jongkook tensing above him, spilling himself inside him and groaning softly against his shoulder. Jae Suk threw his head back and came for the second time, this time on his belly.

They both stayed still after coming down from their high, panting and letting the situation sink in. After a moment, Jongkook pulled out and hugged Jae Suk against him, kissing the soft black hair and murmuring soft endearments to him as Jae Suk fell asleep.

This felt extremely right, and Jongkook held the boy tighter against him, thinking how the other must already know. If he did, then both would have their happy ending, together.

Jongkook fell asleep right beside him, feeling even more hopeful that things would turn out alright.

*


End file.
